


Roses And Red Thorns

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Patton loved his flowers almost as much as his soulmate.Day 24: You get flowered tattoos wherever your soulmate receives a scar.





	Roses And Red Thorns

Patton was a garden person and each and every sunny day he spent on his herbs and vegetables. But his favorites were the flowers he grew. There were the lilies and spanish daffodils he kept in little baskets on every windowsill. And there were Patton's peonies. They bloomed on his skin in the most vibrant reds, yellows, oranges, and pastel pinks. And while Patton adored them he couldn't help to hate them an equal measure. Their vines ranked all the way over his arms across his shoulders and back. They continued all over his tighs and the tiniest one curled around his left eyebrow.

Patton was wearing his favorite hat as he tended to his cucumbers. He was in the process of tying the vines to the wooden structure with some wire when he knicked his finger at the sharp end. His finger, although being a short cut, started bleeding immediately.

Patton fought down a curse and turned to go inside to wash out the wound before he could even more dirt into it. But before he got the chance to do so, the door to his little cottage he was lucky to call home barged open. Down the stone path running came Roman, or as the rest of the world knew him as, Sir Lavine. But to Patton, he may also be his knight in shining armor, but was first and foremost his soulmate. And Roman seemed to want to prove both once again.

As soon as he reached Patton he grabbed his injured hand and started fussing over the cut. Patton just laughed over his overprotective husband as he was pulled into a princess carry to bring him inside. "Don't just laugh, dearest, no injury is to laugh over. What if it gets infected? We already know it will scar!" As proof, he showed Patton his own finger where a new rose among the others there had blossomed.

Patton gave him a soft look and simply kissed his knuckles like Roman had done to his many times before. "Still, I think I will live, love."  
"I will make sure of that, Patton dearest. No matter what," Roman promised and his voice had never sounded more serious. "I'll always protect you."


End file.
